Snapshot 101 Kisses' Dilemma
by Dragonflys-Girl
Summary: The camera flashed, the moment captured. Amongst the sea of people, they were the two that stood out. MacStella


Title: Snapshot 101 – Kisses' Dilemma

Author: Dragonflies Girl aka KiKi

Disclaimers: They're not mine, just borrowing them to play. Seriously.

Spoilers: none really… maybe up until The Box at least? It's about Danny and Lindsay and Flack and Angell, but then, who doesn't know about those now?

--

The camera flashed, the moment captured.

They were happy; there was no denying the elation that simply oozed out of both of them, even when it was only on a piece of paper. Standing so close that not even a piece of paper may slip through between them, they were looking at each other with the soft smile on their lips. Their hands were linked, and adoration simply poured out of his eyes, as if he was looking at the most cherished treasure in front of him.

Amongst the sea of people, they were the two that stood out.

--

He's leaning against a tree. In the cold. On New year's Eve. He's by himself with a quickly cooling coffee leaning against a tree, in a quiet New York street, in the cold. Silly man, never once think about his own health, but that's just like him, isn't it? Always thinking of others before himself.

Why can't he grasp the concept that he won't be of much help to others if he wound up sick or injured or God forbid, dead?

Regardless, I can wait with him.

It's not like I have much to do anyway.

He can't see me in the dark, and I wait with him in the shadows on this last day of an eventful year.

Isn't he supposed to be attending the New Year's Eve party held for all the lab personnel anyway? He usually dislikes going to parties, but this one he always made an effort to attend (with minimal badgering). His lab is his second home, and the people working there is family. He would gladly endure a few hours of unease being in a crowded room forced to mingle and socialize to be with his second family.

The party should be in full swing by now, so why hasn't he gone over yet? Why is he standing in this cold, damp place in the (possibly) only quiet street in New York City?

Then, a gate opens down the street. Someone comes out and lingers, talking with another shadow still inside the gate. I wait with him. His attention seems to be drawn to the two figures talking still.

It's an orphanage. He has passed by here once or twice with me, and has donated here anonymously – though he never explains why this orphanage, why the anonymity. There are a few things that he has always kept quiet. It's hurt me when he, but he just said that they weren't his stories to tell.

But then, slowly, the reason of his standing in the cold becomes clear. The _someone_ nods goodbye to whoever she has been talking to, and with her own winter gear wrapped tightly around herself, starts to walk towards us.

It's impossible not to huddle in the cold with the wind blowing menacingly at her. She walks briskly towards him, unseeing, her head down to battle against the wind.

He steps out from the shadow to stand in her way. She tries walking around him, but he stops her each time.

"Do you mind," she starts, exasperated, but stops with her mouth forming a perfect O when she sees who is there. "What are you doing here, Mac?"

"Well, it seems as though you need a ride," he replies with a small teasing smile on his lips. "You're later than usual and I just want to make sure you'd get to the party before the count down."

"How do you know I didn't drive?"

"Well, that'd be because I picked you up on the way to the crime scene, remember?"

"I was going to take a cab," she defends herself, arms crossed with an amused expression on her face. "What if I've taken a cab?"

"Then the guys would have called me that you got there already," he answers patiently. "Do you still want that cab ride or can we get out of the cold before we freeze to death?"

She pretends to ponder about his proposal; he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, yea, yea, stop giving me that look," she agrees laughingly – by God, her laughters are contagious. "Lead the way, detective."

The walk to his car, parked down the road, shoulders bumping, hands brushing. Her hair sometimes brush against his face; the wind occasionally carries her scent – some flowers that neither Mac nor I can identify – to him.

They get into the car and she puffs out a breath, grinning just as she sees the white puff of air.

"You're a scientist, Stella. You know your breath's gonna turn white in the cold," he shakes his head at her amusement, and she turns to glare at him playfully.

"Don't be a Grinch, Mac."

"Christmas has already passed."

"And you need to enjoy life more," she retorts quickly, keeping on par with him as they toss words back and forth. The smile on her face only grows bigger when he presents her a thermo of coffee. "Oh, they're warm!"

"That's usually what happens when you put coffee in a thermo, Stella," he laughs again at her antics. "Do I need to remind you of that too?"

"What you need to do is to start appreciating small things in life, Mac Taylor," she looks at him, and even though she says it playfully, her eyes convey her seriousness on this matter. And she is right, Mac needs to take things more lightly. He doesn't laugh enough – not anymore. "We can offer all the scientific reasons for everything that's happening, but you can still stop and appreciate those things, you know?"

He nods, just like he always did, and reaches over to pat her knees. Her hand goes to lay on top of his, and their eyes lock.

It's amusing to watch the undercurrent between the two. It's actually sizzling between them in this car. I can see the look in Mac's eyes, the darker shade of blue his eyes seem to have turned, from the clear blue sky to its nightly counterpart.

If there is one woman who can rattle this man, the one woman who can still make Mac Taylor feels all the emotions he thinks has long lay dormant, it would be Stella Bonasera. I remember the last time Mac's eyes has turned this particular shade of blue for me, and when my skin tingled from where he has touched me and the feel of his lips on mine.

He is looking at Stella with the same exact storm in his eyes, and not surprisingly, I don't feel a bit of jealousy.

Mac deserves some happiness, so does Stella.

Stella is wearing a soft smile; she's looking at him with a soft smile on her lips, not pushing, not asking, but just simply waiting.

So we both wait.

This simply goes to prove how well Stella Bonasera knows Mac Taylor. The emotions are there, the setting is perfect, there would be no lab rats or CSIs demanding either of their attention. It would be the perfect time for the long-awaited confession. Yet, Stella Bonasera knows Mac Taylor. She knows that there is no pushing him, no moving things along quicker. She has been ready for quite some time now; he needs to decide he's ready himself.

If there is one thing that I can do, it would be to hit Mac on the head for not leaning in for the kiss he has so desperately wanted.

I know, probably better than he does, because I refuse to suppress my feelings. I have seen his eyes darkened with jealousy when he heard of her dates (in particular with that firefighter with buff arms, sweet talk, and a charming smile); as his frown deepened when she got too personally involve, allowed herself to be vulnerable in a case; as his heart rate increased whenever she stepped closer to him and her perfume surrounded him; as his nights became restless with nightmares of her getting hurt or of her leaving him.

And so, I reiterate my position. If there were one thing I can do, it would be to hit Mac Taylor on the head for not leaning in and claiming the woman he so desperately live for before she slips away from his grasp.

Not that I think Stella will actually leave Mac, for she appears to be equally invested in this stubborn man. I can't read her thoughts as well, but there is no mistaking the concern, the worry, the adoration, the affection, the _love_ in her eyes. I have looked in the mirror and have seen those exact same emotions in mine long ago, just as they are in Stella's right now. I know what the woman is feeling.

If only Mac Taylor would act on his impulse for once.

As things are, I can only sigh when he gives Stella a hesitant smile, squeeze her hand gently once again, before retrieving his hand to start the car and change gear.

I groan and almost strangle the man. Or hit him with a 2 by 4. Stella must have the patience of a saint when it comes to Mac Taylor.

But then, in a movement that surprises me (and clearly Stella as well), he reaches over and seeks out her hand after having eased back onto the road. I watch with a satisfied smile as Stella slowly and gingerly places hers in his, letting his fingers laced through hers once again.

Their hands rest gently between them throughout the ride. It's a quiet ride, they haven't even looked at each other except for fleeting glances. Mac is concentrating on the road, and Stella is looking out her window. They haven't exchanged any words or confirmation or acknowledgement, but then, their linked hands probably speak loudly for that matter.

They make quite an adorable picture, one of comfort and ease with each other's presence. Though it feels a little voyeuristic witnessing this clearly private and intimate moment between them, I am not about to disappear and miss all the fun when they can't even feel my presence.

It's past 11 by the time Mac parks his SUV a good 10 blocks away from the restaurant (because the man has refused to abuse his power as a detective to park illegally in a no-parking zone a few blocks back; Stella has only rolled her eyes at that with a knowing smile). Stella jumps out of the car before Mac can stop her, and waits for him to catch up on the sidewalk.

They steps match as they walk. Mac has shortened his strides so that Stella doesn't have to run in her heels to catch up; his hands rest comfortably at the small of her back as if they have done this for years.

The smell of overcooked food and alcohol welcome us into the restaurant. They take off their winter gear, shaking off the chill as they hand their coats to the coat check.

Spotting their team isn't a difficult task. They are all at the back corner of the restaurant, and Danny's voice can be heard booming from across the room.

"Come on, Lindsay, just sit down. I don't want Danny Junior to be tired."

"I swear to God, Danny Messer, if you fuss over me one more time, I'll – " the new girl (she'll always be new because she's after my time) says with a roll of her eyes. I spot the dark hair, former detective who is taking in this whole conversation like I am, unseen by the others, guarding the people we once loved – still love. I move closer to her and she gives me a smile. She must be here for Danny.

"Just humour the man, Lindsay, otherwise we'd never have a moment of peace," Shedon Hawkes' voice of reason joins in the conversation and cuts Lindsay off.

"It's a boy? You are sure?" Flack's excited tone almost overlaps with Hawkes' words.

"No, we don't," Lindsay shakes her head, "it's just that Danny here is ignoring the possibility that it may be a girl."

"I have a dream that it's going to be a boy," the CSI retorts, "and if it's a girl we name her Daniella."

"Oh God forbid, we don't need any more Danny Messers running around," Flack bemoans, and receives a smack from another new girl (Angell's her name, I think. I haven't seen her around often enough) standing by his side. "What? I'm just saying."

"Yea, but it's not nice," Angell says, directing a stern glare at the detective.

"Oh, whipped," Danny has to comment with a whistle, and I agree with him. It's fun to see someone can take on Don Flack.

"Danny Messer!" Lindsay's voice comes across sternly and Danny almost immediately goes to her side.

"What?" he asks, with a dumb folded look on his face.

Angell begins laughing first, joined by Hawkes and finally Flack, "Look like you're the one that's whipped, Messer."

"Yea, yea, yea, laugh all you want, you all," Danny only shakes his head at his friends, and his eyes widen like he finally sees salvation when she spots his boss and Stella nearby. "Hey, Mac! Stell! What took you guys so long?"

"We got here on time, didn't we?" Stella says with a challenging smile on her lips.

"Just barely, apparently," Hawkes points at the big screen at the front of the restaurant, and the group turns to watch as the crowd counts down together.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

I can see how Mac has moved closer to Stella, his hand brushing against hers again as they move with the other party-goers inside the restaurant.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Happy new year, Mac," Stella turns to face him with a soft smile and leans in to kiss his cheek briefly.

The ex-Marine flushes at her action, and mutters a soft (almost husky), "Happy new year, Stella."

"Aww, Mac, aren't you going to kiss her back?" Danny again, and it draws the attention of their friends onto his boss. They surround the two of them with expectant smiles as Mac first glares at Danny before turning around to look at his partner, only to find her looking back at him with barely concealed amusement.

"Oh, come on, Mac, it's New Year's tradition!" Hawkes joins in.

Finally, Stella decides to come to Mac's rescue, and laughs merrily, "You guys, remember he's still your boss and you could very well be on the list on all the garbage dive, dung digging, and human soup for the whole year next year."

The team all immediately wiggle their nose, as if smelling the exact things Stella has described and all back off. Danny scrambles off to find a Lindsay a chair, who finally proclaims that she needs a seat. Flack and Angell has moved onto the dance floor, and Hawkes has decided to entertain himself with Sid over a glass of champagne.

The two move off to get something to drink, all the while Mac keeps stealing glances at his partner.

"What?" she asks, her lips once again forming a soft smile. By God, this woman knows Mac too well.

"About earlier," he stammers, struggling to find the right words. "You know, it's not that I don't – it's just that with Danny and them all around."

"I know, Mac, I know," she says with lightness in her voice. "I know. Some things are just not meant to be shared with the whole world, right?"

He visibly relaxes at her words and grasps her hand tight in his. She squeezes back this time, amidst the sea of people that surround them. Their eyes are locked, and unspoken words pour out between them in that instance.

In that instant, I know all is well, that my man will be fine in the hands of the fierce, passionate woman who knows him so well and who will stand by his side without questions, without fail. She has been waiting for him to decide that he's ready.

He's finally decided that he is.

--

Ahhh… this is done… *sigh*… so, any thoughts? This is somewhat a modification of the concept I started with the Christmas story… I wanted to do a scrapbook thing, but then… whose scrapbook is that actually? And I don't want to limit it to only a progression in time for Mac and Stella, so I changed it a bit… let me know how it's worked for you? And the present tense… man, am I out of touch with writing in present tense in a non-paper-manner!

Anyway, if you like it, it's always appreciated if you'd leave a note, but I think I'm moving beyond the need to beg for reviews… I just think it's just not the same if I have to beg for it, you know :).

And brownie points for whoever can tell the protagonist of this story? Haha, it should be easy, isn't it? I need to give credit where it's due though… I can't remember the name of the story now, but I read it a while back with Claire giving her perspective on Mac and Stella getting together after Danny and Lindsay gave Mac the news (anyone? I can't find it again, and it's annoying me!) and it just inspires me to write this in her perspective… it's a new venture for me since I rarely do anything beyond the main character's pov. Hopefully this hits it in the right spot :). And you know, the other dark hair, former detective who was there for Danny? Hehee… come on, people, it's an easy guess! Yes, I've been a closet Danny/Aiden person for a while now… but oh well, that's too many seasons ago!

Now, this should be it for 2008! Thank to all of you who hung in there with me throughout this year as I find myself back to writing fanfic, and thank you for the boosts in confidence, especially with _Truth_, who has to be the most reviewed story I've ever written, and one where people have given me the most feedback. Thank you for that, and hope you'll all have a wonderful start in 2009!

Until then!

KiKi


End file.
